It's My Life
by maikofanmaiandzukoforever
Summary: Renesme is turing 13 now. Will a vampire from Jasper's past harm Nessie? Will Jasper have to leave the Cullens forever to keep the people he loves safe? That and more will be answered in IT'S MY LIFE. normal pairings. A/V R
1. Happy Birthday?

**A/N: So this is my first ever Twilight saga fanfic so no flames :). Oh and if you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet there are some spoilers so read at your own risk! lol. Also if you're reading this check out this writer's (****flutetenorsaxplayer2008****) stories out! They are awesome ;). Oh this is all vampires.**

* * *

**Renesme POV:**

My thirteenth birthday was coming up. I wasn't expecting to have a 'normal' party. Of course, I wasn't normal myself. I was half human half vampire. Every year it was the same thing. Dad and mom would throw this 'big bash' and mom always invited Jacob. So that meant every year I listened to dad and Jacob fight. Though I never really knew what they were fighting about, because I was always on the other side of the room.

This weekend we were suppose to go hunting, but since my friends from school were staying over we couldn't. No one at school knew what I really was. What I mean when I say that is no one knew I was half vampire. Daddy and mom both thought that I shouldn't tell anyone at school that. I walked in the living room. Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper were sitting in there.

"Where's my mom and dad?"

"Hey there's the b-day girl!" exclaimed Emmett.

"They went to get you your present." explained Alice.

"Thanks Aunt Alice. Do you see anything going on that would upset dad or Jake?"

"No, not yet at least. Go ahead and get changed. I laid out an outfit for you."

Typical Aunt Alice. She was obsessed with fashion.

I went to my room. I saw that I had missed calls from daddy, Jacob, and Lacey (a friend from school). I called my dad back.

_Hello?_

_Dad? It's Renesme._

_Hi baby girl._

_What did you need? Are you and mom ok?_

He laughed.

_Yes we're fine. What kind of cake do you want?_

To be honest, I didn't want cake I wanted to go hunting but again we couldn't. So I thought of the first kind of cake that I could tolerate.

_I guess ice cream cake's fine._

_Ok, see you when we get home._

_Bye dad._

I hung up the phone. I looked outside. It wasn't raining which was wierd 'cause dad despised going out when it was nice.

"Nessie get down here!" I heard Uncle Jasper yell from down stairs. I flew down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Jasper?"

Uncle Jasper handed me a medium sized box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a green bow.

"Happy Birthday. This is from your Uncle Jasper and me."

"Your present from Rosalie and I is coming soon."

I smiled as I began unwrapping the gift from Jasper and Emmett. As it turned out it was a Playstation 3. What in the world? I immediately turned to Uncle Jasper.

"Thanks but which one of you thought of a Plystation 3?"

"It was the genius over there." He pointed over to Emmett. "He wanted me to help him pay for it."

"Only because Rose would've gotten suspicious if I were to have gotten a present by myself."

"Plus he promised to stop calling a WET freakin BLANKET!"

Uncle Emmett snikered. I knew better. Emmett gave me this playstation 3 so he could 'beat' me at the games he would eventualy buy for it.

Just then I heard my dad in his Volvo turn into the long drive. I was at the door and about to turn the doorknob, but I heard my father tell me, "No Renesme, stay inside!" This was the main thing I sometimes depised most about being a vampire, I wasn't allowed to go outside because if I did I would 'sparkle' as mom put it when she first saw dad in the sunlight in their meadow. I stomped back to the living room and plopped on the couch and pouted.

"Nessie, you know that your dad is just trying to protect you from being exposed. But anyway, since the gift that Alice and I have for you cannot fit into a gift-wrapped box, I might as well tell you." I was getting anxious, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice always had the best gifts. I nodded my head eagerly.

"Well, not now, but soon Alice and I are going to take you on an international shopping spree. LA, New York, Paris, basically all the best shopping cities in the world." I was extremely excited for this. The only time Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and I spent any time together was when we were out hunting.

I heard my father whisper, 'She'll love it. Don't worry Love.' Then both my mother and father came in with two small gifts. one was silver the other was wrapped what looked like gold-colored wrapping paper.

"Go ahead Nessie, and open them." I didn't need to be told twice. I practically ripped all of the wrapping paper off at once and inside the paper was a box, but just any box. I was a 30GB iPod Touch. I also had a $100 iTunes card. I jumped up from the couch and pounced on my dad. It was the best gift I have eve gotten, minus Auntie Rose and Alice's shopping spree. I wonder if mom and dad would let me go. After I calmed down I opened the gold-colored wrapped gift and was stunned into silence. It was a solid-gold necklace. On the front it had My initials, 'R.C.C.' and on the back it had the Cullen crest engraved on it.

"Renesme, open up the locket and see what's inside." I did as my mother said. I opened it up. One side had a picture of my mom and dad. The other side was a family picture. My family would be with me always, even if they weren't.

"So I hear that you have a birthday involving humans, who's all coming?" Emmett was always excited for humans to come and visit. I think it was because he is easily amused. My dad laughed at that. He must have read my mind. That got rather annoying at times, but he's my dad and I love him.

"I have a list, here you go mom." I handed the list to her and her jaw immediately dropped. What? It was only seventy-five people. "Uh, seventy-five? isn't that a bit excessive Nessie?" I really hated it when he read my mind. Sometimes I wish I was like my mother and could block my mind from him. Not that I didn't like it, I just wanted my privacy.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not like Jasper, I can't turn my gift on and off."

"Since when am I able to do that!? I got a migraine listening to Emmett and Rosalie 'discussing' a situation." I giggled at this. I loved my Uncle Jasper, and I knew that he wished he could turn his gift on and off. I stormed up to my room an d slammed the door. I knew that vampires had sensitive hearing, that's why I did it.

"Edward, you shouldn't be too hard on her, she's only thirteen years old." I loved my mom, she was always on my side. Well, most of the time. I quietly snuck to the stairs and listened in on their conversation. They were just discussing about either having all the kids be able to come or just a small group.

I head a small gasp and looked to where it came from. It was Aunt Alice. She was having a vision of some sort. I wasn't comfortable with the expression on her face. My father must've looked into her mind to see the vision and his face was the exact same. I was confused when my father said.

"No, not again!"

**A/N: So, what did you all think? this is my first Twilight fanfiction so please bare with me. I would also like you to look at my family guy and rugrats fanfictions if you would like :) also check out **flutetenorsaxplayer2008's **stories :D she has a new one called, **All My Life **go ahead and check it out. She's under my favorite authors. She also recently became a Beta :D and is available :D**


	2. Birthday Gone Wrong

**A/N: So here's going to be my second chapter! :D Also I need more reviews so please R&R Thanks :D.**

**Jasper's POV:**

Well Nessie was finally thirteen today. I heard Bella and Edward discussing a sleepover. Yea that's what I needed. Thirteen year old humans running around here. This 'sleepover' would definately test my diet. Alice walked right up beside me. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Hi Jasper."

She wasn't at all perky like she normally was. Something was going to go wrong.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Just getting ready for Nessie's party."

Her face and nervousness told me otherwise. Just then I let out a sigh.

"You ok, Jasper?"

"What if I lose control?" I blurted out, "That can't happen...again."

Alice put her hands on my stone cold face.

"You'll be fine," she said giving me a kiss, "don't think about that."

She smiled and walked away. Beautiful and gentle was my Alice. All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise coming from Nessie's room. I walked towards the noise. Finaaly I was at her bedroom door.

"RENESMEE CARLIE! TURN DOWN THAT NOISE BOX DOWN!" I growled.

"Sorry Uncle Jasper, I didn't realize my stereo was that loud."

I rolled my eyes. I headed for downstairs. As I passed Edward and Bella, I heard them mention the party.

"Ok we'll cut it down to three people." said Bella

"Good that will make it less likely that you-know-what will happen again."

What was Edward talking about? Was I going to go off on them again? I was about to find out.

* * *

_Party Time_

* * *

**Renesmee's POV:**

My friends began to arrive. I was excited...and nervous. Nervous because I wasn't sure on how my family would act. I mean how well they could control their thirst. Sara was the first to arrive. I welcomed her on in.

"Your grandparents have a pretty place here, Ness!"

I smiled.

"And this is only the front of it." I joked, "Come on in. I'll show you around."

She handed me a silver-wrapped box and passed me. As she passed, the smell of wildberries tickled my nose and went down my throat. It was tempting. Before I knew what I was doing, my teeth was reaching for her neck. Uncle Jasper must've been right behind me because someone pulled me back. And the person had his scent. I turned around. As it turned out, I was right.

"What were you thinking?!"

"She smells good."

"So? Your mom did to as human but I never went after her. Except-" He trailed off.

"Except what?" I asked. He had me interested.

"Nothing it's not important. Listen, Ness, I know it's hard but resist the urge. I don't feel like being exposed yet."

Uncle Jasper was right. Just as he was doing I had to repress my thirst. It wasn't worth being exposed.

"You're right. I won't turn my friends into food."

He snickered.

"Yea that'd probably be a good idea." He smiled as he walked out of the room. Uncle Jasper had his struggles and I knew that. He knew what I was going through. I couldn't imagine my life without him, well actually any of them for that matter. Mom, dad, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, or Jasper my life would be nothing if it weren't for them. I figured I'd better get back to my friends.

They were all by the living room. Uncle Emmett was imitating a duck! What in the world?! I quickly grabbed my friends' arms and we ran into the living room. While I was talking to Uncle Jasper, Ashlie and Lacey showed up. I was use to Emmett's craziness but not my friends. We managed to get in the living room.

"Wanna have a pillow fight?" asked Lacey.

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Pillow fight?" I asked.

"Yea it's when we take pillows and start hitting each other with them." Sara said.

So it would've been an equivalent to my uncles fighting with one another. That would be interesting.

"I'm in!" I said. We all grabbed a pillow. We started hitting each other. I looked back, Sara was holding her nose. I gasped. As she lifted away her hands blood covered her hands and around her nose. Just then I saw my Uncle Jasper leap towards her, but Uncle Emmett quickly restrained him.

"Go get your dad, Nessie!"

I quickly obeyed him. My mom rushed the other girls upstairs to the restroom.

"Dad! Come quick! Uncle Jasper went crazy!"

He looked up at me.

"I KNEW this wasn't a good idea." He rushed over to help Emmett.

I ran to Grandpa Carlisle. My thirst was out of control.

"Grandpa! Help!" I screamed. My throat in burning pain. I needed to drink no doubt about it.

"Grandpa!" I found him. He was in the kitchen...I know coincidence? I didn't care.

I ran up to him a smacked my hand on his face. I showed him everything that happened.

"Follow me."

We went to the refridgerator and he pulled out two four ounce glasses. They were blood donations from his work.

"This should help." He handed me one of them. I sat by where he was. I started gulping down the red fluid.

"Don't get use to this, Nessie." he warned me, "Remember only animal blood. These are just for emergencies."

I nodded laying my head on his cold chest.

"It's going to be ok. This is just part of who you are."

He held my head and then lightly kissed the top of it. I knew Carlisle wasn't my 'biological' grandpa but at that moment especially, I didn't care. I looked up at him into his golden eyes and smiled.


	3. Alice's Vision

**Carlisle's POV:**

So there I was in the kitchen with Renesmee. Her chocolate brown eyes coming back. I heard Emmett and Edward take Jasper outside to calm him down and Alice ran after them. Bella came in the kitchen as Nessie was finishing up.

"Carlisle!" she said her voice in a panic, "can you take Sara home?"

"No mom!" Nessie intervened.

I looked at her. I was in between a rock and a hard place. Yet I knew that if her friend would stay here Jasper would go after her again or at least try.

"Yea I will." I said.

"Grandpa, please don't. Jasper will calm down I am sure of it."

"That's not always a guarantee, Ness."

She got up and stormed off towards her room. I showed Sara to my car and drove her home plus the other girls. While Jasper was like that, Renesmee couldn't have her sleepover. I didn't want to put them in harm's way.

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

Emmett, Edward, and Alice soon calmed me down. Though now I felt bad because Nessie couldn't have her friends stay over like she wanted to. Will I ever get over this? I mean I ruined Nessie's party. I felt bad.

"It could've happened to any of us Jasper." said Alice.

"Well it happened to me...again. I guess Bella wasn't enough. I mean I attacked Nessie's friends too. This coven would be better off without me."

I saw Alice's eyes tear up.

"No it wouldn't. This family needs you."

I just looked at her not knowing what to say. I got up and walked back into the house. Once inside, I headed towards Nessie's room. She was lying on her bed.

"May I come in?"

"Yea Uncle Jasper."

I walked in. She wasn't crying or anything so it wasn't a bad sign. I took a seat by her bed.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked innocently.

"No I'm not. I knew you couldn't control it. I just wish grandpa didn't have to take my friends home."

"I'm sorry, Nessie. Really I am."

She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's ok." She smiled. I left her room.

Just as I walked out I saw Alice once more.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

"It's about a vision I had a couple of minutes ago."

That could've been anything.

"It's about you and Nessie. It starts out a woman figure kidnaps Nessie. I personally don't know her but she's in the vision. Anyways she takes Nessie. A couple of days later you show up. Your face red like your pissed. This woman gets ready to bits Nessie's neck. 'She's mine now! You lest I have your beloved niece.' she says. Her teeth lean closer to Nessie's neck. 'Bitch bite my niece's neck and there will be HELL!' you scream at the top of your lungs. She laughs. All of a sudden fire comes from no where. You take a step back unknowingly and fall in it. Nessie screams as the mysterious woman finally bites her neck. And that's the end of it. Pretty wierd I say."

I looked at my wife.

"Pretty wierd? I say crazy is more like it."

"Jazz, what does this mean?"

"You're the one with these wierd visions you tell me."

Alice looked up at me. She was worried.

"What if this does happen?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Love you, Jazz." she told me giving me a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." I reassured her. She smiled and walked away. I sighed. I had to leave soon before and if Alice's vision came true. I wasn't about to ut my family in danger. I did too many times already. So that was the plan. I would leave when no one would be home.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I thought this chapter up on the spot. Please R&R!**


	4. I'm Leaving Forever If I Have To

**A/N: So this is my fourth chapter of It's My Life :). R&R!**

**Jasper's POV:**

I was still trying to figure out who that woman in Alice's vision was. I plopped on the couch. The only ones home were me and Nessie. Edward, Bella and Esme were out hunting. Carlisle was working and Rosalie and Alice dragged Emmett along to shop with them. The only reason Renesmee stayed home was she had a fever. Carlisle, Renesmee, and I went out hunting earlier so I didn't have to worry about that.

I decided to go check on Nessie. I walked up the narrow stairs and finally got to her room. She was sleeping. I walked on in. She looked so innocent. As I sat down beside her, she rolled over. I stroked her forehead. Her nose twitched but she had a smile on her face. She must've realized it was me.

I didn't want anything to happen to her or the others. Yet the more I watched Nessie sleep, there more I wanted to leave. If Alice's vision was true, then Nessie would get harmed. Tears of frustration came to my eyes. What wasI suppose to do? Leave and not tell anyone? The only one I knew for sure who would realize my plan would be Edward. Though that was only because he could read minds. I couldn't take it. I mean the thought of leaving my loved ones. The ones I seem to always put through hell yet they always seem to forgive me.

I gently grabbed Nessie's warm hand and held it to my face. I was able to see her dreams. It was dark but all of a sudden it turned light out. A man about six feet, three inches appeared. He had an angelic look about him. Honey blonde hair...wait, was that _me_? _I _was the one in Nessie's dream? Then I looked closer. It was me. I had on my old Confederate uniform on, but unlike I did in war I didn't look beaten nor tore down. I was walking through the woods within my niece's dream and out of no where a familiar voice was heard though I couldn't make out whose.

"So we meet again, Jasper Whitlock." said the voice.

"Who are you?"

The voice chuckled evily.

"You'll find out in time. Don't fret."

This was weird. I knew that _voice._ What was it doing in Nessie's dream? I felt Nessie's body twitch. The voice got softer and softer until it was completely gone. I then released my niece's hand off my face. Alice's vision was right no doubt. Had Nessie heard me and Alice discussing the vision? I don't know. Though I knew it would break my family's hearts, I had to leave.

I left Renesmee's room. I heard Edward's Volvo pull up. All of a sudden it hit me on who that woman and voice could be. The only one who would want any revenge on me_....Maria._

"Maria!" I softly growled to myself.

So that's the woman in Alice's vision? My mind was made up. If that _was _Maria in Renesmee's dream and Alice's vision, then I definitely had to leave. I didn't want to. Yet if I didn't and Maria came looking for me, my family would be her first stop. But where was I to go? My stomach churned at the thought of leaving everyone.....especially Alice. We'd been through so much together and now (at least for a while) I was flying solo. I was thinking about going back to Texas.

"Texas? Why are you going there?" asked Edward.

I'd forgotten that they'd pulled in the drive.

"Texas. Who said anything about Texas?"

Edward looked at me.

"Jasper, don't try even try to tell me otherwise."

I gave him a sour look.

"What's in Texas?" he asked again.

I looked to the floor.

"Why should I tell you?"

We just stared at each other. This was getting no where. Why not tell him. I had no other choice.

"Let's just say I need to take care of a burden from my past. If I don't this 'burden' of mine could also harm the rest of you. I won't let that happen nor do I want that to happen."

Edward looked at me. His lips tightened. He was mad yet at the same he understood. I had to do this. I didn't want to leave them behind but I knew I would have to.

* * *

**Maria's POV:**

My goal: get revenge. Though Jasper had been tough in battle that traitor had a soft spot. In that soft spot he had his family, of course, but the two that stuck out the most were Alice and his beloved niece Renesmee. If I could tear at least one of them away from him, it would break him then I could attack.

_The easiest would be the brat Renesmee _I thought.

Well she was the youngest. Plus I heard she also hung around the werewolves. Troublesome creatures those are.

_Yet when would be the easiest time to attack? _I questioned myself.

Then one of my spies came in. His name was Ricardo.

"Maria! I have great news for you!" he exclaimed.

I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"That Jasper you speak of he's leaving his family!"

Wow this was perfect timing.

"How do you know this? And why is he leaving?"

"I went by the Cullens' house. Inside I heard him and another talking about Texas and that he didn't want his family harmed."

I laughed evily. This couldn't come at a better time! I could be able to steal Renesmee away without dealing with him. Then I would meet that unexpecting fool back in his hometown of Houston. My plan was complete. Now all I had to do was to go through with it.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think of Maria's POV? Should I keep on doing hers too along with Nessie's and Jasper's? Tell me your opinion. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC I'm doing my best to keep them in character :). R&R!**


	5. Coyotes

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this story :(. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I hopped up from lying down on my bed. Sun shining through my window, I quickly got dressed. It was noon. I walked down the stairs and to my surprise no one seemed to be home.

_Did they go hunting without me? _I thought.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Carlisle, Esme, dad, mom and Alice. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosie weren't there. They were whispering something.

_What are they talking about? _I wondered.

I began to step closer and closer. Then my dad turned around. He began to walk towards me.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No Nessie, you're not. We have something to tell you."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"What?"

Mom came up beside dad.

"Nessie," she began, "Jasper...well...he's not living with us anymore."

"Is he dead?!" I asked without realizing what I had asked. Both my parents just stared at me.

"No Nessie he isn't dead." said my dad trying to keep a straight face, "He left."

Jasper was gone? No it couldn't be. Was this because of me? Was I the reason he'd left us?

"No you aren't the reason, Nessie. I promise." my dad said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

"Well why then? I mean, why did he leave?"

"Take care of some burdens that are bothering him." Carlisle said.

I looked back at my parents. Then I looked to the ground.

_He didn't even tell me good-bye. _I thought. I began to cry. My dad whooshed over by my side and hugged me. He kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, Nessie. We are going to find him."

I pressed my face into my father's chest. Even though I knew dad could read my mind, I took my hand and placed it on his cheeks. It showed Jasper and the rest of us again as a family. Dad took my hand gently from his face.

"Again we are going to find him."

I smiled. Everything was going to be okay. I just knew it.

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

I couldn't believe I'd actually left my family behind. Something inside me told me I was going to regret this yet my feet kept onward. I was on my way back to Houston. I hadn't been there forever. It was going to be packed with humans, no doubt, but I figured I could deal with it. I'd finally got to Texas. Houston was only a couple more hours away. I was getting thirsty. What was I going to do? Just then by luck I came across what seemed to be a farm. Cows were grazing in the pasture.

_Should I? _I thought to myself. I grew weaker and weaker by the minute.

_Looks like this Southern boy's going hunting. _

I ran into the pasture. The cow ran away from me. I ran faster and faster. Finally I managed to catch my prey. The animal immediately went down to the ground as I began to drink. The cow finally died as I got every last bit of the blood. Just then I heard someone open a door. I turned around. There was a small farm house right behind where I was standing.

_Great. _I thought as I leaped into some nearby bushes. The farmer went over to the cow I'd been drinking out of.

"Sherry, looks like we gots ourselves coyotes nearby. I'm going to blow 'em stupid dogs' brains out if I ever get me a hold of one!" shouted the farmer.

"Oh for Pete sakes Ernest," called an elderly woman from inside, " you been chasing those pests for the last fifty years! Don't ya know you won't ever get one? They's too fast for ye."

"I'll get me one." said the deranged old man, "I'll get me one even if I hafta go 'n to those woods over yonder."

"Just come in for the night. Supper's almost ready!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Ye ol' nag." he finally went inside.

_That was close. _I thought. Maybe living in a bigger city would be more of a challenge to me than I once hoped. I sighed. Though I would live in this city for as long as it took to keep my family back in Forks safe. I leaped over the fence and once again was city bound.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'll do my best to make the next chapters longer ;). Any ideas for the next chapter? Leave me a review and tell me =). R&R!**


End file.
